End It All
by DupesClause
Summary: What could be worse than dieing? How about being kept alive, alone and in pain, when knowing life would be better without you?


**Title: End It All**

**Rating: T**

**Warning(s): Char. Death, Suicide**

**Summary: What could be worse than dieing? How about being kept alive, alone and in pain, when knowing life would be better without you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Author's Note: My grandma told me the other day how when my mother died, she pulled her life support and I just made a story out of it because I had wondered if my mother would do this if she could since she had been so ill. NO FLAMES!**

**Enjoy**

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

The repeated sound was soft but loud enough to make its presence known. It was the sound of hope and life but also…the same horrid sound that was made to tell the uncaring people around his heart was still beating and he still alive. Each beep made him further and further depressed because which each beep, his heart was forced by the loathed, machine it was plugged into, into giving another pump despite its dieing state.

Zetsu's once golden orbs, now a dull brown, stared lifelessly at the white ceiling above. White…he had always disliked its colouring for several things but the thought that the colour would be the last for him to see before he died only made his hatred grow toward it.

Through his failing hearing, he could hear the laughter and shouts of the others somewhere in the base, enjoying their lasting lives while he was trapped in this dreaded hospital bed, weighed down by machines, and numb from the veils upon veils of useless medicine injected into him through the permcath installed in his chest and connected to his struggling heart. He resented them greatly for it but also envied them, for it had also been his dream to live without a care in the world and enjoy himself as much as the others did. And now, he hated himself for not living when he had a life but it had happened so quickly, within a blink really.

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

Three weeks ago, he had suffered a pain in his heart, but it faded off time and he paid no mind to it. He had no idea what was awakening deep within him.

Two and half weeks ago, he collapsed in the kitchen during breakfast after getting up to leave to lay down after the pain from the week earlier returned.

Two weeks ago, he was told he was stricken with a fatal and incurable disease and would die in a few days. Everyone was there, apologizing for his dropping health and wishing him better.

A week ago, he was not yet dead and the others abandoned him, most likely impatient with his still fighting will, even Madara and Pein gave up on him getting better and begun searching for someone to replace him.

Now, he was alone, being kept alive by a machine and neglected, only being visited by Konan once a day as she would wash him off, refilling his body with toxic medication, or shoving mush into the feeding tube connected to his stomach since he could no longer feed himself and keep solid food down. She never spoke to him or even looked him in the eyes, though he did not take it as offense as he guessed it was because the woman saw all the members of the Akatsuki as her children and she didn't want to be around to watch one of her children suffer everyday, all day until being graced by death.

Right now, he was by himself in this disgusting, white room, Konan had just stopped in for her daily visit a few hours ago and left him to sleep though with his disease growing more aggressive and determined, it was impossible to do so as he was cursed with constant pains in his chest and body which scared away any thought of sleep.

At the thought of the haunting pain, it came, shift and agonizing like so many times before. His dimming eyes were forced closed, his jaw locked and yellowed teeth grinded together, and body spasmed for several seconds before the episode passed and he relaxed, limp, back on the lumpy mattress. His heart gave several, quick, painful pounds before slowing to a weaker, irregular beat than before.

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

His swollen lungs expelled a weak sigh into the oxygen mask strapped around his aching head, it repelling it though but against his face and making his nose wrinkle from the terrible smell of his breath. When people died, their organs are the first to go as they rotted away before the person actually did so the smell of the man's own shriveling insides were as appealing, as it was repulsive, because it meant even with his heart beating and his being conscious, he was dieing.

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

His dry orbs shifted in his sockets to the side, his eyelids dropping midway with a tired glare toward the towering machine at his bed side. It was installed with countless tubes and wires that were all hooked within the cannibal's flesh, pumping fluids into him, replenishing lost blood, and keeping him awake to live out a nightmare. He hated the machine, just like everything else he just recently discovered he hated but this was on a higher level of hate than anything else.

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

He hated that sound too. It tainted him, teased him even and made him mad. He wanted nothing more than to will his heart to stop so to no longer have to deal with the despicable sound. It was how the life support machine cackled at him because it currently controlled his life and there was nothing he could do about it.

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

His eyes flickered to the thick, black cord that connected the machine to the wall, the only thing that kept it functioning, torturing. His near-dead muscles struggled as he shifted his arm, it moving to the edge of the bed and rolling off, hanging limply for a moment. He strained his muscles again as he lifted his arm and reached out toward that cord, groping for it. It was too far though and his arm dropped worthlessly at the bed side. He slid his eyes closed for a moment, releasing another dragging sigh before reopening his sore eyes.

As he did, he took notice that the cord now laid mere inches from his hand, lying draped across the empty, bedside table, as if placed there by an invisible force, tempting him, supporting him. To end it all.

His sight lingered on the cord for several seconds, hand twitching, it eagerly wanting to take grip of that cord and cut off the machine's own life so his could go with it but his mind was left to wonder, wonder if pulling that cord was worth it. Was it worth it to devastate Konan when she came to check on him tomorrow to find he had taken his own life? Was it worth it to cut his life now, in constant agony and near death, when the new medicines finally took effect and restored his decaying body like promised? Was he greedy for having such thoughts of suicide after everything that had been done for him to live just a little longer?

His thoughts jumbled and fell apart as his head began to throb and ache, not strong enough to support so many thoughts and questions at once. His mind went blank for an instant, allowing it to rest for a moment before a single, new question formed. Who would care?

Who would care if he killed himself? Who would care if he was no longer among the being, wasting life and breath? Honestly, no one had ever cared about him so who would care now?

He had a sense that Konan would have a period of depression, for losing one of her own 'children', but the two of them had never been close and she would not be as upset about his death as she one of the others. Pein could replace him and Madara…Madara never cared, never, not even when he rescued the schizoid from the horrid streets of Kusa as a child, saving him from father hunger and abuse. He only wanted his for the free labor. Who would care?

His hand twitched again and flexed before beginning lifted up again by a trembling limb, toward the sleeping cord. His hand dropped on the table, his arm to weak to keep the appendage uplifted and his pale fingers wrapped around the cool texture of the object, getting a shaky but firm grip upon. His fading hues traveled down the length of the cord to its home in the colourless wall. The connector hung loosely out of its socket, even the gentlest of tugs could remove it.

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

Due to the pending situation, his heart seemed to have gotten fainter, as if preparing for what was planned on doing, preparing to be put to an eternal rest, within further pain or anymore labor to support a wasted body. It wanted this, he wanted it, the decision was made and final.

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

His fingers tightened around the power cord, ready to use the last of his strength to end his life but before he did, he took a moment, inhaling deeply and dropping close his eyes, allowing his mind to wonder for a last time and drifted to all those he had sent the majority of his life with, hoping they would receive his unsaid apologies and thanks.

_Konan…I'm sorry that you have to suffer the loss of another member…but it's for the best if I am no longer around to contaminate their air…_

_Pein…Here's to hoping you can keep the others alive longer than Sasori and I…_

_Madara…thank you for giving me this long of a life, I hope I repaid my doubt to you with my services_

_Kakuzu…I'm sorry you wasted most of the organization's funds on my worthless ass; maybe you can get a few bucks off my body to replace them_

_Hidan…You're going have to find a new person to prank but now you no longer have to fight with me for bodies for your sacrifices…_

_Kisame…You were a good friend, looks like you're going to have to find a new person to drink with though_

_Itachi…Looks like you'll have to start going to a pharmacy to retrieve your medication from now on…_

_Deidara…I never expressed how sorry I was that Sasori died and left you…I also never told you how I truly felt about you but I'm more glad that I did than remorseful…because at least I can die knowing you don't hate me more than you did before…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

Zetsu reopened his eyes, they glued on the black screen that displayed his heart's beating and green line that slivered and bounced across the foreground. His eyes remained locked on that ominous display as his wrist was jerked, tugging the plug loose and ceasing all controls of the life support machine with a winding groan.

The multi-coloured liquids stopped flowing, the blood IV stopped dripping, lights blinked off and the wires implanted in his struggling heart stopped sending subtle electric currents.

He watched as the monitor flat-lined, watching as his heart stopped and he died before he actually did. Watching until his sight darkened then went black and in the blackness, the pain and suffering of life ceased.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppp… _

**AN: Here's just a random drabble I did really quickly. R&R PLEASE? **


End file.
